Martin Heidegger
Martin Heidegger (26 September 1889 – 26 May 1976) was a German philosopher, widely seen as a seminal thinker in the Continental tradition, particularly within the fields of existential phenomenology and philosophical hermeneutics. From his beginnings as a Catholic academic, he developed a groundbreaking and widely influential philosophy. His relationship with Nazism has been a controversial and widely debated subject. Tossup Questions # This thinker used the term "playing forth" to describe the swaying of alternate beginnings in a work organized into six "joinings," his Contributions to Philosophy (From Enowning). He compared a hydroelectric power plant to a windmill in a work that contrasts the "supreme danger" and "saving power" of the title concept. This author of The Question Concerning Technology contrasted the definable causes of "fear" with the indefinable cause of "angst" in his most famous work, which introduces the concept of "being-there," or the Dasein. For 10 points, identify this German philosopher who was tainted by his association with the Nazis and who wrote Being and Time. # Nader El-Biziri's Being at Home Among Things examines this philosopher's argument that in dwelling on earth we inhabit the poetic rather than the scientific, an argument outlined in this man's Building Dwelling Thinking. Theodor Adorno criticized his work in Jargon of Authenticity, and Nikolas Kompridis formulated reflective disclosure as an extension of this philosopher's assertion that humans assign meaning to things based on the context in which they learn about them. He used a Greek temple as an example of something that has lost the ability to effect the struggle between "Earth" and "World" in a work that discusses a pair of boots painted by Van Gogh. More famously, this author of The Origin of the Work of Art differentiated "being" from "a being" and described the uniquely human condition of Dasein. For 10 points, name this philosopher who wrote Being and Time. # Jeff Malpas analyzed this philosopher's concept of place in a book about his "topology." In What Computers Can't Do, Hubert Dreyfus applied this philosopher's arguments about the impossibility of representing meaning through predicate logic to criticize attempts to produce strong AI by manipulating formal symbols. In 1987, Victor Farias wrote a book attacking the ideas of this philosopher. Adorno charged that this philosopher's language mystifies and conceals existing (*) ideologies in a book accusing him of using "jargon." This philosopher's later works discuss the oneness of the earth, the sky, divinities, and mortals as the "fourfold." He discussed how a person's self is neutered by "Das Man," or "the they," in a book that uses the example of a hammer to explain his concept of "readiness to hand." For 10 points, name this German philosopher who considered the meaning of existence as based in his book Being and Time. # One lecture by this man chastises science for only studying what is instead of what is not. That lecture also examines the feeling of dread and "deepest boredom" that humans encounter when they contemplate the nothing. Another work by this philosopher claims its goal is to "destroy the history of ontology". That book by this man distinguishes between the states of "present-at-hand" and "ready-to-hand". This author of "What is Metaphysics?" describes a character who consists of existence, (*) thrownness, and fallenness in a book that contemplates the meaning of Angst. That book by this man equates the two title concepts for the "being for whom being is the question", the Dasein. For 10 points, name this German philosopher, a student of Edmund Husserl who wrote Being and Time. # In one work, this thinker contrasted a poetic description of the Rhine with the power generated by a hydroelectric plant on the river. He defined an inauthentic person's failure to properly orient towards Death as a cause of Angst and wrote that a human's existence is a "thrownness" into the "there" of the world. This author of "The Question Concerning Technology" taught (*) Hannah Arendt and served as a rector of the University of Freiburg. He conceived of an ontological form of being he termed "Dasein" in his magnum opus. For 10 points, name this Nazi Party member, a German philosopher who wrote Being and Time.